The answer to the problem of human existance
by HockeyChick17
Summary: Looking back I remembered how I used to scoff at the idea of the end of the world. Now it was 2012 and defiantly seemed like the world was coming to an end.


**Hey guys this is my first zombie story. Tell me what you think. **

**These are all my characters and what happens in the Zombieland of my mind. **

**I don't own Zombieland.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**The title is part of a quote from Erich Fromm.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Life to easily lost

I woke up just like any normal day and got ready for school while my parents were in the living room watching the news. I could hear my siblings in the kitchen fighting over some special cup they wanted. I shook my head as I descended down the stairs and sat down next to my parents. I glanced at my parents who were engrossed in the news. I turned my attention to the news where the anchorman looked serious as he talked about a new virus that was being spread around. A scientist came up on the screen talking about how they think that they have isolated the virus and were making the shots as we speak. I got up not _too_ worried about the virus. Everyone was freaking out over the smallest things because 2012 was coming up.

I saw my boyfriend, William, pull up in my driveway from the window. I opened the door and said a hasty good-bye over my shoulder as I ran to get in the car and out of the cold morning air. I opened the door taking my seat next to my boyfriend as he leaned over giving me a peck on the lips.

"How are you doing today babe?" he asked backing out of my driveway and heading to school.

"I'm doing good. Gosh have you seen the news lately? Everyone is freaking out. They were just talking about some new virus that is spreading around." I sighed, "I am already sick of all the drama of the upcoming year." I said turning up the heat and looking out the window. I heard the sirens before I saw the ambulance come screeching down the road and pull onto the road in front of us.

"I wonder what that is about. I hope nobody was hurt," my boyfriend said with a serious expression as he pulled back onto the road.

After that we both went silent as we listened to the radio. The voice on the radio said that the disease is spreading and didn't seem to be getting any better even with the shots. I just sighed hoping that this disease, whatever it may be, would get better so we could all just go about our lives. I looked up at William as he pulled into the school parking lot. He was pale and sweat was gathering along his forehead.

"Are you alright you look terrible?" I asked, concern lacing my voice.

"I think I caught something 'cause I am not feeling very good. I think when we get to school I am going to go see the nurse." He must have seen the concern on my face because he quickly add, "It is probably just the flu sweetheart nothing to worry about. You know that the whole hockey teams share the same water bottles, I probably just caught something from one of the boys." He gave me a kiss before we got out and ran to the school.

When we got inside William went straight to the nurse, so I had to walk to my locker alone. As I went up the stairs all I could hear was the sound of my footsteps. High schools were many things, but quite was not one of them. I got to my locker only noticing a few people skitter down the hall as I put my stuff in the locker. I walked through the door as the bell rang to find four people and a sub in the classroom.

Apparently the news wasn't letting on how bad the disease really was. The sub passed out a paper to do. I scribbled my name on it and stared out the window. I couldn't help but worry about William, my friends and family who were sick. I went through the day in my own thoughts having nothing to distract me. None of my friends were here and William went home early so I had to ride the bus home.

As I climbed the bus stairs I was met with the bus driver who looked worse than usual. Most times she smiles and says hello, when I get on the bus. Today she had this far away look in her eyes and a blank expression on her face. Her mouth was even hanging open slightly.

I got off the bus and made it home, even though I was freezing cold. The first thing I did was pick up the phone and call Will to make sure he was ok. On the second ring his mom picked up. She told me that the whole family was sick and Will won't be coming to school until he was better. I heard someone throwing up in the background so she said good-bye and hung up.

The door opened and my sister walked in pale and sweat covered just like Will this morning. I told her to sit down on the couch and went to grab a wet towel. I came back and sat down next to her, wiping her brow. I could hear how labored her breathing was and I was scared.

I didn't know what to do. I freaked out if people got a paper cut, and my sister has a fever and her breathing was labored. I got up and grabbed my asthma inhaler and brought it back to her, giving her some of it. I tried to act as casual as possible not wanting to worry her.

"How was your day at school?" I asked wiping her brow again.

"It was... good. Not very many... people showed up. I think... they were all sick. I... am not feeling very good... either," she said coughing badly. I held the towel to her mouth, when she stopped coughing I took the towel away to find it covered in blood.

"You will be fine. When Mom and Dad get home we will take you to the hospital and they will help you," I said trying to keep the tears back because just looking at my sister I knew she didn't have long to live.

My mom and dad got home with my little brother. All of them looked ok, no fever or coughing. Dad took Reed to the kitchen to get him started on his homework as I went to talk to my mom.

"Hey Mom, Elisabeth is in her room. She came home with a fever and had labored breathing so I gave her some of my inhaler. Then she started coughing up blood, I think that we should take her to the hospital."

"Honey, we can't take her to the hospital. They have stopped taking patients because there is no more room in the hospitals," Mother said looking down with tears falling from her eyes.

"B-but we cannot not do anything. She is dying!" I said finally breaking down and crying.

My mom just wrapped her arms around and mumbled, "everything will be ok, everything will be ok." As if she was trying to reassure herself as much as she is me.

We finally stopped crying and went into the kitchen to find my sister sitting at the table with Reed and Dad. Mom set to work making dinner while Elisabeth watched the T.V. I got up and changed it from the news to a random cartoon that was running. Nobody needed to hear the bad news. I helped Mom set the table and pour the soup into the bowls. Everyone went quite as we ate, sometimes Elisabeth would get up and rush to the bathroom where she puked, and every time Mother followed her.

That night we turned the heat up for Elisabeth and wrapped her in blankets. I sat in my room trying to drown out the sound of sirens and screaming with my music. Finally I fell into a light sleep. When I awoke I was covered in sweat and gasping for air, the nightmare still clinging to my sleep ridden mind. I uncovered myself and pulled myself out of bed. I stumbled down the hallway to the thermostat and turned it down. I turned going back down the hall when I saw a faint light on under Elisabeth's door. I opened the door and saw Elisabeth sitting on the floor crying.

I walked over to her and sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Now sister why are you crying?" I questioned wiping away the tears streaming down her face.

"I am going to die," she stated clinging to me. I didn't know what to say, she knew what was happening and I knew that if I lied she would get upset with me. So I just stayed silent as she cried. I got up pulling her with me as I put her into bed I went and grabbed our favorite movie and put it in the portable DVD player. Mulan popped up on the screen and we started laughing as the movie played. It was almost easy to forget about everything that was happening. When the movie finished a gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to bed.

I woke up in the morning to heartbroken screaming. I sneaked down the hall and passed my brothers room to see him still sleeping, I went passed Elisabeth's room to see the bed empty and blood on the sheets. I peeked around the corner to see my father holding my mother while two men carried out a stretcher.

* * *

**Ok that is the end of the first chapter. **

**I will try to update but it just depends on what is going on.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :) **


End file.
